


January 21, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl tilted her head to one side the minute she viewed bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arm.





	January 21, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl tilted her head to one side the minute she viewed bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arm and eventually remembered his usual smile when he was near his abusive master a year ago.

THE END


End file.
